Berxceca Reborn
by tigger626
Summary: When Berxceca has to go back to her normal live, as a somebody to find new recruits for the Organization. Although she has no clue the whole plan is real, as her dreams seem.
1. Death and Recruit

**Here is a new story of Berxceca's start. I hope you enjoy it more then the starting, as frankly the starting is rubbish in spelling and grammar and such. Anyway I hope to get more in soon, as I love doing Kingdom Hearts Fanfictions espically when it has friends as well. Anyway enjoy and review please (:**

* * *

><p>The fluttering breeze blew past the clock tower as the black coated figures began to gather, as twilight town stood by its usual breath taking sunset. Rich reds, glowing oranges and burning yellows travelled threw the sky, as the clock tower struck 7 O'clock and the figures stood up from the ledge above the clock, and all but two walked off threw a side portal of darkness that opened and closed behind them. The two took their hoods down as one revealed blue crystal eyes with slightly long reddish brown hair, while the other had spiky bright red hair, and upside down tear drops that hung below his emerald green eyes. They where sat side by side on the clock tower looking over the sun set as the end for one drew near, silence was between until.. "At least I have the night... I think." The girl sighed. "I would rather you be staying, or at least run." The boy said sounding stern, and a hit of sadness in his tone, as the girl place her head on his shoulder. "You will see me again maybe.. Besides if I run it would only be a matter of time, I am sorry but you know as I there is no escaping from this." She told him with sadness filling hers. "Yes.. Maybe.. But you won't remember any of this, or me!" he sighed, as things yet again went silent between them. Minutes later a figure emerged from a dark swirling portal just like the figures earlier disappeared into. "Vexen needs to see you now!" The voice ordered to the girl, and the girl gave a confused look but then a nod of acceptance as she stood up besides Axel. "But why so soon?" She asked. "His choice." The firm voice said before altering the portal slightly behind him. The girl started to walk to the portal, as she was pulled back by the red hair boy. "Please!" He begged her slightly, as he was stood up behind her pulling her back round to face him. "Axel please... Don't make this any harder for me, if there was anything I could do I would. I love you..." She told him, as tears strolled down both there faces. The figure rolled his eyes under his hood "I warned you to not get to attached, and now your paying the price you knew what would happen." He told the boy. "It's none of your business Saix!" Axel growled at him, before turning back to Berxceca to wipe away her tears. "I just can't believe it!... Time is coming between us again!" He sighed. "Yes but this is what destiny wants, maybe we will meet again someday even if i don't remember. Just keep an eye on Marluxia for me, as I assume he will want some form of revenge." She told him as she started to turn, but Axel kept a hold of her, as he spoke his last words he would get to say to her. "Berxceca... I love you too." He said pulling her back around so his lips meet hers in a heart warming moment. If they had any. With soon enough Saix breaking the moment, pulling Berxceca away and pushing her threw a portal.<p>

"I warned you!" Saix told him. "Your wrong Saix, but you just can't see it can you. You only see what your told, and you never tryst your self or anyone but the superior. And he his not any better then the heartless we fight." He told him rather angrily opening his own portal. "Don't be foolish Axel. REMEBER YOUR PLACE!" He enforced, as Axel said nothing more walking threw his own portal that closed up behind him in to his room. He lied upon his bed staring at the white ceiling. The room was dull in its self nothing but a small white room, with a single white bed, as one window lit the room with the view from Kingdom hearts which asked as a moon in the darkened sky. There was nothing more he could do without an act of stupidity or punishment. It did not bother him though with the idea that sprung into his head, as he jumped out of bed he finalized it. He was not going to allow her to lose her memories that easy again. So he set of with a fixed but open mind to Vexen's lab.

"I guess one good thing is that I cannot remember what it was like last time." Berxceca sighed, as a long blond haired man, with chilling green eyes was setting things up ready. He said nothing much like the coldness of his lab, and the cold era he gave of. "So why this time? A third time? If I was told right." She asked him. "More recruits are needed, as always." He said sharply. "Do I really have to forget?" She sighed. "It is necessary, now be quiet I need to concentrate." He told her bitterly. He turned checking on the machine, as Axel peered threw on one of the doors to the lap. Vexen strapped Berxceca to a table that would slide into the machine. A slivered hair man soon entered the room accompanied by a blue haired one with a 'X' scar across his face. "Xemnas... Saix!" Berxceca announced. "So nice for you to see me off once again." "I assume Vexen gave you the briefing earlier." Xemnas said. As Berxceca gave a nod, and looked at Saix who gave a huff. "I guess you won't be missing me anytime soon." She said to him, as he just glared deathly. The machine tunnel like thing started up, as Berxceca's table she was lied on was pushed into it by Vexen. A blue light drained from her, as a crystal orb appeared in like a capsule besides the machine. "Stranded Past!" Axel uttered to himself, unheard over the whirling noises of the machine. Stranded Past was Berxceca's weapon she would use to help her control her time element, and she would also battle with. Vexen taped on the capsule's glass "This will provide as the reset we missed out last time, as last time it went wrong, that's why some of the memories stuck." Vexen explained to Xemnas and Saix. "Best have got it right this time then Vexen!" Saix growled in return, as Vexen pulled down some goggles as the machine fired up. It caused pain to surge threw Berxceca's body as it began to place a fake heart, and wipe her memories clean. She struggled in her bonds as tears fell from her eyes from the raging pain. Axel could not stand it any longer as he drew a pair of Chakrams from fire that he summoned, and ran threw the room smashing the capsule, as the orb flickered and vanished in light. Easing the pain on Berxceca, and Saix jumped Axel as there was a clash between his Claymore, and Axel's Chackrams. "Fool! Do you know how STUPID YOU ARE ACTING!" Saix raged, as Xemnas watched. "I hope you realize you are killing her! Every time you do this takes part of her away, and if not next time one time she will be not even a shell!" Axel raged back, as there weapons had locked, as there gazes where tearing one another apart. "See if we care! She is replaceable, just like you can be. Don't forget that, and there may not be a next time." Saix roared back at him. "Back to your room Axel! There will be consequences for your actions here, but we will sort that out later." Xemnas ordered, as he watched the fading Berxceca disappear then back at Axel who struck his own gaze at him before breaking there weapons from there lock. "Sir!" He said heading back on out knowing there was nothing more he could do now anyway, just in hope that he was not to late. "Your right she deserves the right to know!" A sniggering pink shoulder hair height man said, as Axel past on by in a little grump.

"What shell we do about Axel? No doubt he will try get her back. I assume he feels a lot of guilt." Saix said to Xemnas back in his stern voice. "Indeed, that's why we can not wait to long, and we may have to keep them both apart." Xemnas answered him back in his stern tone. "If I can suggest superior..." The pink haired man entered the room, after having herd everything and seeing the fight between Saix and Axel. "I will take her under my vine, so to say teach her some discipline. Maybe she will listen more, and maybe then Axel will become more compliant again." "And after you both had so much conflict between you? The last thing I want Marluxia is for her to become in capable of fighting again." Xemnas told him. "No no no... Ha-ha we understand each other now, and I'm sure when she comes back she will turn a new leaf anyway." He told him with a smile trying to lye his way threw. Marluxia wanted his revenge upon her, after the fool she had made him in front of the organization. He wanted to break her of it, and show her that she lies under him. Wanting control over her. "Very well Marluxia, but Saix here will be watching over you. Does don't disappoint me." He snarled before brushing past him in the door way almost knocking him over, as he head of down the pure white corridor. Saix followed him on behind, as Marluxia watched him past then turned to Vexen. "Maybe you should find away to put the memories away, lock them away destroy them even." Marluxia suggested as his plan was working well. "Your not one to order that though are you?" he said stuck in to some studies. "Besides I assume Xemnas wants them there, to make it hurt more for Axel. For example if she can not be with him it makes her sad, which in turn can make it hurt for Axel." "How come they even have these feelings for one another, are they not just fake?" Marluxia asked him. "They had been altered by one of the others, allowing the feelings to flourish to life heart or not. Its rather strange, but its something I am looking in to." Vexen replied to him, as Marluxia walked of in thought.

Days... Weeks... and soon months past, as the member called Berxceca had been sent to seek out new friends, which to her under knowledge would become the new members on the Organization XIII. This was becoming true, as she had meet some friends at a collage she attended. She had nightmares and good dreams about this game called Kingdom Hearts, which was like a decoy to make her believe they where dreams for now. She fell for it so when finally the day came she had to turn back to the Organisation she made a live there she did not want to lose. She received a letter one morning while sat with her friend Jack in the common room. "Rebecca you alright?" Jack asked. He had short black hair that parted from the top of his head and ran down the side of his head. Wearing as usal his blue superman hoody and jeans to go. "Yeah... I think so. This letter is stange, its... See for yourself." She said handing over the letter to him, as he started to read.  
><em>'Berxceca,<em>  
><em>Your time has come yet again to serve that of your superior, and along side that with some of your new friends. I asure you no harm will come to any of you if you obey, and do as your told. There lives rest in your hands forgotten one, and make sure you know that. I will send a member to await you outside of collage as you read this letter, don't make him wait.<em>  
><em>Xemnas I Superior.'<em>

"No way this must be some sort of joke." Jack said in shock. "Only one way to find out." Bex said standing up from her chair, and picked the letter back of Jack. "You can't go, he might be some sort of rapist or something..." He told her rather concerned about the letter himself. "Yes but if the letter is right I don't want any of you getting hurt." She told him, as he stood up as well. "Then I am coming along with you." He told her, as they started to walk on out swing backpacks over there backs. "Just be careful then, as I prefer you not to." She told him. They soon reached out side and set to work finding the figure which did not take long, as he stuck out like a sore thumb standing coated in a black coat under a tree. Bex as she was known approached it slowly standing a little way from it before specking with Jack by her side. "Been a good girl now?" The figure said. "So its all true?" Bex asked confused shocked, and every other feeling under the sun. Which was not true then and there because it was so cold out, dull and slightly breezy outside. "Depending on what it is." He told her. "If you mean about your dreams then most likely yes." "Xigbar?" Jack noticed in his voice. "Good guess boy." He said pulling down his hood reviling a long black haired with sliver greyish stripes going down the sides of his hair, and into a pony tail. A scar across his face tells a story of why he was wearing an eye patch. "Its time to come along Bex, don't make this hard now." he said, as he stepped forward and both stepped back. "Do you really think I would want to go back to it!" She said to him, after taking thought over her dreams. "Oh dear... I see this is not going to be easy." He said as out of a blue light two strange looking guns appeared. "Freeshooters!" Bex sharply said, as she pushed Jack quickly along. "RUN!" They both ran back into the collage, as they headed back up to the common once in there. Once they got there everyone was still, expect a few of there other friends. "Parisa, Laurette, Daniel, Laura, what's going on here?" Bex asked seeing everyone had frozen. "We do not know everyone just stopped." Parisa explained to them. "Where were you two?" "Outside for a minute, and this is not good, not at all." Bex said as she turned to face the door, and Xigbar was yet again stood there with his gun over his shoulder. "Do you really think you can get away that easy?" He said. "You and your little friends are coming back with us, and don't start fighting what you are." He grinned. "My element still playing up?" Bex said shocked still in disbelieve what was happening, as she started to feel a bit uneasy swaying a bit. "I see your coming to terms, no worries your friends will be fine after Vexen has seen to them." He chuckled. "BEX!" Was the last thing she herd from one of her friends, as she blacked out from a slight pain in the back of her neck.


	2. Marluxia's Ways

**I actually had help with spelling and grammar from a friend of mine, so this should be better then the last one. Unlucky in terms of plot its just being 'ble****h' in my head. Yeah blocks... Oh well enjoy this, I want to go further with somethings, but I have a friend at collage that has a well how to put it... Dirty mind and laughs at it, and likes to shout it around, so yeah I am watching my words and what I put into it at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 (:**

* * *

><p>Light blinded her as she opened her eyes to the white room around her. A figure entered the room, as she opened them fully. The Superior walked into the room, and she looked up at him not finding it in her strength to move just yet. "I see you have awakened. Not as planned, but at least you are awake." He told her. "You sound so worried!" She huffed. "So why am I back here?" "This is your last job, as from then you will be a full member." He told her, as she was shocked by the words but tried not to show it. She gave a slow nod of the head, as she looked back up at the ceiling. He walked back on out greeted by a Marluxia stood leaning against the wall, as he closed the door behind him.<p>

"She's awake then?" He grinned under himself. "Yes, but remember what I said, otherwise it will be your head. So mind yourself!" He enforced before strolling down the corridor, as two of the new recruits came running up. One had dark brown hair tied into a pony tail, which was then split again into like pigtails. Her dark glazed eyes glistened with every light that passed by, and has a music note that hung from the side of her eye. The others hair was a lot lighter tied back into a bun with two drum sticks stuck threw, a use for her own weapon. Brown eyes shined with inspiration. They both now wore black leather like coats like the rest of the organization. They knocked upon Berxceca's door. "Is it true? Are you awake in there?" The chirpy dark brown haired said. She sat up slowly from her bed barely able to take her weight. "Yeah! Come in!" She told them, as they entered the room. "Wow, you both look so different!" "Yeah... I don't understand that." The girl said again. "Its just the way things are. Your shell is different from your being." Berxceca told them. "Damn! But I must say I am liking this coat." The other girl replied. "So come on, your names now?" Berxceca asked. "You mean the names they gave us a few days ago right? If so, Lettxeaure." The lighter hair girl said. "Oh... Parxsai" The other said. "And Berxceca is yours!" Lettxeaure told her. "Indeed." She smiled at them. "So... since when did you wake up?" Parxsai asked, rather happy her friend had now awoken. "A few minutes ago, and I am shattered." She told them. "So who else is here?" "Cakjx, Auraxl, and Diexanl." Lettxeaure replied to her. Parxsai was stood swing her coat around like a skirt in her hands "I am loving this coat, not like the jacket I wanted but oh well." She smiled with a giggle, as Berxceca sighed. "You've already forgot haven't you? He has taken it already, come to think of it I can't remember much either about before." "What are you on about?" Lettxeaure said confused. "We haven't long be born, as so this cold feeling blond dude said. Vexen I think Cakjx said." "Ah!" Berxceca said in a rather unexcited tone. "We will leave you to rest then!" Parxsai smiled. "Sleep well my Berxceca-Chan." She said as they both left the room closing the door behind them. Berxceca was getting worried, as she couldn't remember all her memories from before, so why no Axel yet? Maybe he was busy, but that never stopped him before as she could remember. She decided to sleep it out until the next day.

Not far down the hall was a rivalry going on. "By orders of the superior you are not allowed to see her!" The pink haired Marluxia stormed, repeating orders that he rather like. He had more control over Axel now he was seeing over Berxceca, and he knew Axel did not like this. "You're in charge of her, so that makes it up to you, not him." Axel tried a different approach. "Yes! And I say NO!" He grinned, as Axel started to fume at the whole idea. "You can't keep her like this, I hope you realize that!" Axel told him trying to calm down, as he was rather fed up of Marluxia's aim for supremacy. "On your way Axel." He told him, as Axel saw reason in it, but still stood there. "Oh! And you won't be seeing her any time soon, I will make sure of that." He told him, as he head of his own way leaving Axel stood gazing at an empty think space.

"Hey!" Cakjx said as Parsai and Lettxeaure entered the room. They where all gathered in waiting room, but it was the most comfy and least boring place in the castle. They had not fully understood their powers, and so portals they opened could lead them anyway. "Hey!" The girls replied back, as they sat on the sofa opposite Cakjx, as Danxiel was across the room playing cards with a short haired man called Luxord. "Where is Auraxl?" Parxsai asked. "Roxas... She has been hanging around with him and Axel, and they have gone to look for him. He left a little while ago, but they have not come back." Cakjx explained. "But then he does seem rather concerned about her." Parxsai said, she then thought then giggled. "But then the way she talks about him..." "Oh don't start, when she starts she would never shut up!" Lettxeaure rolled her eyes, and Parxsai gave another giggle. Axel soon came back to the space, not as cheerful as his usual self they had known in the last few days. "What is wrong?" Cakxj asked him, as he slumped on a chair. "They won't allow me to see Bex." He sighed as the tone of anger was heard within his voice. "You really do care about her." Cakxj said in a more serious tone. Axel sat there staring up at the ceiling thinking of what he could do. "You should go kick some butt!" Lettxeaure said to him. "You can't let them do that dude." "They can. That's what becomes of being part of the Organization." He told them. "Don't obey, and you get turned into a dusk." All went quiet. "AH HA! Beat that!" Diexanl pulled the poker chips across the table, as Luxord gave a huff at his first loss. Axel could not help give a small grin, as the three friends laughed, but soon returned back to his sad state.

A day later, Berxceca was up and out of bed, and heading down the plain white corridor outside her room. Looking around for anyone, as the whole place was silent. Until... "You're up and out then!" she said, twisting around, and coming face to face with Marluxia. "Here are the rules now appointed by the superior!" "And what if I disagree with these rules!" She said, as Xemnas appeared from behind her. "Then actions will be taken!" Xemnas said as a smirk came to Marluxia's face. Berxceca turned to face him. "And these are?" She asked. "Marluxia is your guide. You will do as instructed by him, and he has a right to punish you as he sees fit if you do don't obey. You are not allowed anywhere near Axel..." He said in which he got cut off. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" She told him rather angry at this new situation. "I think you will find I have, as long as I am Superior you will behave as old. Either that or I can easily take you out just as you where made, along with Axel. Understood?" He ordered in his echo like voice, as she dipped her head in defeat looking at the floor below her. "Yes, Superior." She said in a emotionless voice.

Xemnas turned away, and set of down the corridor. Marluxia walked up beside her placing a hand on her shoulder. "No need to worry, I am not the enemy here. I volunteered for your well being! Can you not remember how close we both were?" He told her, as she looked back up swiping her shoulder from him turning to face him. "No we were not! We had cold blood between us!" She snapped. "You got it all wrong! Come come now, are your memories that bad? Axel messed up the machine the day you where being transferred back, and he is only after you for one reason. He is not a good man." He softly said to her trying his luck. "My reason to trust you is?" Berxceca asked him rather rejecting of him. "I am only looking out for you, and that's why we have your best interests at heart. Now come." He said, as he started of down the corridor. Berxceca had no reason to trust this man, but she could barely remember what did actually happen besides Axel attacking the machine. It could have been a dream in planted by Axel, but what if not either way she had no choice but to follow him.

"Where were you yesterday?" Auraxl asked Axel as she entered the Organization kitchen to see him eating at a table with Roxas. "I was busy." He said tugging in to what he had to eat, as Roxas looked up at Aura. "In words he tried to see Bex, but they're no longer allowing that!" Roxas told her. "Why not?" She asked shocked at this herself. Roxas looked at Axel, as he looked back at him. "You know don't you!" Axel stare at him. "Y-Yeah... well I was not allowed to actually tell you." He told him, as Axel stood up. "You know, whatever floats your boat, 'friend'..." He said giving Roxas a bad feeling as he walked off. "They have really pissed Axel off!" Roxas told Aura as they watched Axel walk out. "Poor Guy." Aura said sitting next to Roxas. "Has he always been this protective? And what did happen to us?" She asked Roxas in a way in which Roxas could not resist to tell her. "He has ever since Rebecca and Lea met, before you ask that was their somebodies." He explained to her. "As for you lot, the reason why you have so much memory from before you birth comes from Berxceca. Well that's what Axel says. Time is complicated, and Stranded Past her weapon holds together the memories she has, and with that you lot can remember the times with her. Its strange but its like a stored memory." "Ah but how come I can remember them here?" She asked confused clicking in. "So since there all mixed up, and say that Vexen try's wiping her memories as well it gets all mixed up!" Roxas nodded his head with a smile of achievement for her, as she gave him a smile back.

"Missions for today!" Saix said to the gathering group of friend nobodies. "Cakxj and Parxsai are teamed to go to Agrabah for a Heartless sweep. Diexanl and Auraxl to Halloween Town, an unknown heartless seems to be roaming a muck in the graveyards. Lettxeaure and Roxas are at Twilight Town to clear up Heartless. Axel you're assigned Port Royal to vanquish the Dark Thorn. That is all." Axel was the first to take of not willing to chat to anyone about anything, he was in a world of his own. "Agrabah?" Parxsai said confused at the name. "Yeah that's Aladdin." Cakjx explained. "AHHHH... You go first!" Parsai said as Cakxj opened a portal that they both vanished through, and it closed behind him, as did Diexanl and Auraxl. "Halloween Town? Is that Skellington thing that tried taking over Christmas town?" Lettxeaure said, as Roxas nodded. "Jack Skellington. But then he never stops trying." Roxas sighed opening a portal that they both went threw. Saix watched there portal disappear, as he headed of down one of the corridors.

He appeared in the training room, a room with a balcony high up, with a block below. All the sides had a ditch besides them, with only one bridge to the door out. Berxceca was on her last legs huffing away, as she had been practicing for ages. Marluxia was getting her practice in combat, something she was not good in being a offensive type. Slashes across her coat, and a cut along her cheek that bled down her face show how Marluxia must be easy slicing threw her defenses. Stranded Past was shattered all over the place, as she was to week to peace it, but not week enough for it to vanish. "Really is that all you have?" Marluixa told her holding his scythe over his shoulder. "Come on then lets see that final move!" She slowly picked herself up of her knees which she had collapsed on, as she did so a blue light in her hand drew Stranded Past from around her back into the orb shape. Marluxia gave a grin, as he lifted his scythe ready, he was barely phased. Neither of them was allowed to use there element to practice just using the weapon. Berxceca found a way around this as her orb pulled up in front of her of to a side a bit, as she stuck her hand in it and pulled out a handle, which later formed a full crystal sword. She ran straight at Marluxia with it, as he locked the attack with the blade on his scythe. "IS THIS IT?" He tauted. "PATHETIC, fine then I will do the finishing!" A vine cracked threw the floor, and wrapped around Berxceca's waist, as it flung her backwards. She almost skidded over the edge when the vine stopped her by wrapping around her foot. She saw Marluxia approaching, but blacked out from mer exhaustion before he could get to her. "MARLUXIA!" Saix's voice bellowed from behind him. "Have you forgot what it is your meant to be doing?" "I am simply teaching her to fight! Its no my fault if she can not defend herself." He told him turning to see his face enraged, and turning back. His scythe vanished as he picked Bex up in his arms, and turned back to him. "What's made you so concerned?" He said before disappearing, as he ended back up in Berxceca's room he had an excuse to wash and bandage the wounds he had caused to her. She never liked Marluxia being near her, never mind him touching her to dress the injuries he had caused her. "No worries." He said to the Blacked out Berxceca. "You will be on missions by tomorrow."


	3. Last Blood

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I will try not rush it again :/ well feel as though I rushed it. Anyway enjoy, I will start Chapter 4 sometime today... And this Chapter is a bit gory, but I have tried to hold back on it.**

* * *

><p>"These missions do not get any easier." Lettxaure huffed, as she collapsed on one of the sofas in the waiting room. Along with the rest of the gang minus two; Axel and Berxceca, everyone was there. "Well no giving up already are we?" Everyone turned to see where this voice came from, as they all got up to hug the unexpected arrival of Bex. "We have missed you," Parxsai said hugging her, as Bex gritted her teeth. "Yes, well please be careful." She told her through her teeth, as they all took steps back."Yeah trainning can be intense, just make sure you actualy know how to fight." She told them rubbing her arms."Sorry." Parxsai appoligised."Still not fighting?" Roxas turned to her the only one who did not stand up, as in knowning what stated she was expected in."Yeah in a way... I guess there will be no more of that though." She said taking a stroll over to him. "How is he?" "Currently... missing... I think he needed time to himself, and that's why he is. You know Marluxia should not be allowed to do that to you." He told her. "Apperently yeah he can while he has an eye over me, and he won't stop watching." She said turning her head to a door way, as everyone elese followed her gaze. Marluxia tracked into the room, and not far behind him Saix. "I doubt I will get a break, along with that he tried turning me against Axel, trying to take his place," she said, as Marluxia came and put an arm on her right shoulder. "That's not true now is it," he said with a full grin, as Berxceca pulled herself away from him joining her other friends. Roxas stood up to him, still rather short but he felt he had to say something. "Stop this Marluixa, she is not going to change her mind about him, and you know it! I will not allow you to keep this up," he told him. "Unlucky for her runt she has no choice in what I say and do. So keep your nose out of it!" He quietily snarled at him, before grinning again and walking off to get his mission.<p>

As like the day before everyone was paired the same again, and Berxceca had been paired with Marluxia. Although now capable of doing her own missions now she still had to go through another check that she did them right, and so had to go through the process with Marluxia. They were assgined the Pride Lands in which Marluxia seemed to be in a happy mood, they set off through their portal and arived on the otherside. The first to step out was a lioness with red tips on the scruff of her head, and down her neck, as for her fur it was a darker colour with hint of red. While the next that stepped out was a full grown male with a pink groomed mane. Berxceca was smaller then Marluxia not cub size, but not adult either."Well this is rather new," she said getting used to her four legs again. The Pride Lands had little grass, and a small watering hole. Very little animals could be seen."Lets get this over with, as my garden needs tending to." He told her."Our mission is to defeat this mass of living bones." Berxceca looked around."I see..." She said pausing, and then feeling the ground shake below her paws. Both of them looked in the direction of the tremor, and to thier suprice a hord of these heartless where headed their way. Marluxia was the first out of there running to the side of the stampeed, but Bex was not used to her four paws fast enough to actually get out the way. Marluxia was not fussed, as the herd ran over her, as it was his revenge.

Cakxj and Parxsai were back in Agrahba again doing another sweep from the ones they left the day before. "I am already bored of doing these missions." Cakxj said, as he slashed through a heartless with his mace. Parxsai was blowing back the heartless with her guitar like weapon with ease. The mission soon came to an end when they could not find any more heartless's, which meant they could have the rest of the day off. With that, they took a stroll around the town, but nothing out of the ordinary was there. A sliver haired boy, and a black blind fold across his eyes watched them as they tracked across the town. This strange boy had an Organization coat on, but was not from the Organization himself. The pair tracked to Twilight Town, where they sat upon the clock tower awaiting the return of some of their friends. "So Cakxj what do you think tomorrow brings?" Parxsai asked. "Most likly more mission," he sighed. "You got that right!" Roxas said appearing with Lettxaure. "There was no more, well we couldn't find any. It was like a wild goose chase, only no geese!" Lettxaure said annoyed with the work, as her and Roxas sat beside the other two. "Two more down, Three to go!" Parxsai said. "Wonder what they are doing."

Diexanl and Auraxl where in the underworld, at Olympus Collosium. "Why are we here again?" Aura asked Diexanl. "We are taking notes to what Hades is doing with the heartless, as it seems he has been gaining control over them." Diexanl replied to her peering into Hades layer. "And the point is?" Aura asked. "Well its a mission we have been told to do it, but I think its more rescearch for Vexen," he replied. "Shhh now!" He was lisening in, as Hades was explaining about something. He could not quite make out, but he was talking to his to devil like imp creatures Panic and Pain. He was also mentioning on how 'Important' it was to get it done right. Die wrote what he could pick up from the converstation before they started to head back themself, from almost getting caught by Pain. Back at the clock tower only Aura showed up. "Wheres Die?" Parx asked Aura. "Hes gone to hand what we had to do in, and then he is going to try beat Luxord in another game of cards." Aura said, as she sat down in the gap next to Roxas that Cak and Parx just made for her. A smile came across Parx's face. "So Aura whats the interest in Roxas here?" She asked her. "Nothing!" She said almost giving it away with a slight more tint to her cheeks. "We're friends." "Rather close aint' we?" Lett started to tease along with Parx. "No!" She could not help but give a laugh, as Roxas could not help but give a small smile at her shyness. "Where's Bex?" She said changing the subject.

The stampeed had past, as did Marluxia's smile when Berxceca was not there. He was pounced on from behind with growling teeth snarling above him. Bex had pinned him, as she was in a bad way, but not so bad that she could not stand up to him. "THIS IS THE REASON I NEVER TRUSTED YOU!" She roared at him, as he turned the tide rolling over so she was pinned. "Don't forget its the reason you need to trust me now!" He growled back before getting off her. She returned back early leaving Marluxia behind, as she walked down the blank coridors of the castle. Her knees where giving way to her, Marluxia had pushed her too far. She stumbled but was caught, and her arm was sent around someone's shoulders."Don't you DARE tell anyone," Saix said as he helped her down the coridor, and into Vexen's lab where he was shocked to see Saix helpping her. "Saix!" Vexen said in a shocked voice. "Yes. Reason for this being that Marluxia is now known he can not be trusted of being in charge, as it was my eye to keep on her as ordered by Superior." He told him. "Speak of this otherwise, and well I think you know!" "Right... Whats the problem, besides the obvious?" He asked. "I want you to set her right! Fix her injuries, as best you can while I deal with Marluxia." He told him, as he helped Bex on to a examination table, and vanished from the room. "Coat off!" He told her, as she complied, taking her torn coat off to the black top, and trousers she wore underneath covered in tears and blood, that were wrapped with bandages. Fresh cuts and sores on her skin. "Right then!" He said, taking out a needle in which he rolled up one her sleeves and took some blood. Placing it through a machine he turned back to her, and brought through some anaesthetic and bandages. "Let's get the worst over with," he said as his cold hands nulified the injury before he placed on the burning liquid and wrapped it. The pain she could feel was immence, but she stood up just grunting.

He soon was finished, and took a look at a screen which had data about her blood. He then walked back over to her and gently lifted her top up to expose her lower ribs which were all discoloured and bruised. "You're lucky!" He told her. "It could have been more serious. I have to take the excess blood away, and then sow that up and place a support along your side. It should help it to set them right," she gave him a slight nod, as she laid down on the table. He pinned her top back so it did not get in his way, and drawing a scalpel. "This will relieve the pressure, so just bare with it," he said. "Try not to tense." With that he took the scalpel, and ran it down a black part on her ribs, as he placed a bowl beneath it. Thick, gloppy and runny blood came out. He allowed the blood to come out naturally, as she gripped down on the table. The more the blood came out the less painful it was there, and soon he stitched it up. With that he pulled out three small balls like objects. "These will adjust your ribs, it may hurt a bit, or alot can't remember. Thing is, they will heal right." He said as she gave a gulp, and he loaded some type of gun with a thick needle end. She braced herself, as he algined it with the first broken rib of where it snaped. A howl of pain came from Berxceca, as it was fired within her side. She could feel in squrim in her skin as it tried to find the broken rib, and when it did she could feel it extend over it and snap it back in place, staying there to hold it. The next three where no different. Tears flooded from her eyes, as the pain had never been so bad, but so relieving the pressure. The last included placing a paded support and bandge around her side. "There just be careful now!" He said to her, as he left back to his rescearch. She stumbled back down the corridors, and back into her own room. Slowly placing herself down on her own bed, as the light from Kingdom Hearts shone through the window down at her. She fell asleep in hope Axel would return safe.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING!" Saix raged at Marluxia, as the pink haired nobody was about to defend himself Xemnas strolled in. "No excuses this time you could not go two days without putting your pride aside, and therefore she is lifted from your burden, as she is more than capable then you make her out to be!" Xemnas explained to him. "But superior how do you know..." Marluxia was cut off. "She pinned you to the ground even after the injurys she recived, and I have no doubt that she is of such as a threat. I see the real threat of her is you!" He told him. "So therefore I forbid you laying a finger on her, Got it?" Marluxia frowned, as he was loving his revenge, but gave a nod of his head. Saix inclined his head in respect of the superior, as he vanished from sight. Marluxia turned to him. "YOU! Wasn't it! Caring for the welp are we?" He said to Saix in a rather angry tone. "That's none of your concern!" Saix said, as Marluxia grunted and headed back to his own room. Saix was not so bothered about his friend's getting hurt, but when it came serious like that he had to take action, and cover up evidence. He did it well.

Plans where being accumulated at the Castle That Never Was, and Beast's castle as Beast was moved along with Belle out for an upcoming event they held evey year this time with the first snow.


	4. Reappearance

**Whoa! Over 3,000+ words for this one kids ;D I have tried to slow the pace down *hint* 3,000+ :L  
><strong>**Overall I am quite pleased with this chapter, Axel is back... I have some romance, and pittyness like you do... Also as per wish of friends I have added them (still more to add), but on that note Roxl and soon Cakmine :') I'm trying to make everyone happy, but at the same time involve the plot of Berxceca, and her love for Axel as in all my Fanfictions, and wishes of friends there as-well :')  
><strong>**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The outside was capped in snow, everywhere in the World That Never Was was white. A blanket coated the whole area. Parx was prancing down the corridors with Cakx, as Lett strolled behind rolling her eyes at the ordeal. Roxas and Aura where strolling walking down talking together, as they had grown abnormally close to each other over the past weeks. Die walked along side Lett, as he was into a book. Recently he was helping Vexen with research into Kingdom Hearts, and was sent various side quests. Today though everyone had a day off, and even Vexen was away from his lab. Axel was still missing, and Berxceca within her room sat in her window looking at the streets below. Foot prints led from the town to the castle, and then back. She thought before going from the window and opening her door, able to walk normally again but still hurt. "SNOW!" Parx smiled at Bex as she opened the door. "Yeah, I'm just nipping outside!" She said sliding past her, as she closed her door behind her. "We will come too, we have not hung around for like ages." Parx said, as she followed behind Bex, along with Cakx. "See you later guys, we are off to the Grey area. I'm not going out in that snow!" Lett said, as Die nodded in agreement. "Where of to Twilight Town." Roxas said to them. "I'm starting to get worried about Axel, so we are starting a search there. Axel should not be out in the snow it gives him a strange temperature." "I understand I will join you soon. I have to check something out for myself." Berxceca told him, as they gave each other a nod heading there own ways.<p>

In Twilight Town in Tram Common snow was gently falling from the grey sky, starting to cover the ground. "So where should we start?" Aura asked looking around the place, as a tram passed by them. "Maybe the place we always use to meet?" He suggested, as he started to walk up Market street. Aura tagged behind him, as she felt something was wrong with Roxas. The soon reached Station Plaza, as they walked out from Market Street. Roxas looked up at the clock tower, as Aura followed. "No one there!" Roxas sighed, as Aura put a hand on his back. "Lets go up to look just to make sure." She told him, as he gave her a nod. They walked up the stairs in the station all the way to the top, as they reached the top Roxas looked around all four faces with no luck. The snow had coated all the tower, so they had to be careful of where they stepped. Roxas pushed some snow of one the ledges that over looked the town, and offered Aura a hand. She felt warm threw her cheeks, as the bitter cold swept the land. She took his hand, as he helped her sit down on the ledge, and he sat down besides her. "Its lovely up here!" She told Roxas amazed at the view over the town. "Yeah you... yeah it is." He corrected himself, as he then gave a sigh. "What is it Roxas? You can tell me?" She told him, as they looked at each other, and Roxas then looked away. "Before you arrived we had these other friends, and they all had a place here. We would always meet here after the day had ended, and well they all started to vanish. Things happened, and the group split up. As you can guess Berxceca stayed even though she made enemies here, she could not bare leaving the rest of us behind." Roxas explained to her. "That's why you and your friends are here." "What do you mean?" Aura asked confused leaning a bit to far over the edge. "AURA!" Roxas cried as she slipped from the tower. The snow started to freeze and around and around into a spiral shape, and into a sort of slide. Auraxl slid down the slide down to the ground on to a soft cold landing of snow. Roxas rushed down the stairs, and froze as he saw the person who had saved Aura. The girl had an organization coat, along with brown-pinkish base hair and pink streaks. "J...J...Jessciex? How why?" Roxas said, as he shuck of the shocking running over to help Aura up. "Well allow me to explain..."

Lett and Die slumped on the sofas listening to Demyx practicing on his Sitar. Demyx was a blond nobody, and had a mullet matching that of his party attitude. His blue eyes matched his element of water, and the color of the sitar. "Huh! I can't believe this! I think I prefer to be out on a mission... Some where warm..." Lett said lying back on the sofa staring up at the grey ceiling thinking of something interesting to do. "Enjoy the rest while you can, as I assume it will not get any easier." Die said thinking upon things himself. "Game on?" Luxord said approaching them. "After all since your the only one I seem unable to defeat, I may well spend the vacation defeating you." "Yeah sure..." Die said, as Lett sit up. "I'm in too!" She said. "Although only I game I know." Luxord rolled his eyes "Fine! Your call." He said sitting down on a chair, as he pulled his cards out shuffling them. "Rummy!" She grinned. "Fine fine!" He said placing seven cards down for each, and placing the rest on the table turning the top one over and to the side. Left of him was Die who took one of the pile and discarded, and so it went on for hours. Until... Lett put down all the sets in her hand, and having no cards left she lied back on the SOFA. "HOW?" Luxord said miffed, as Die was not surprised. "Well why us to where concentrating on each other, she was free to well win..." Die explained, as Luxord gave a huff. A laughter came from Demyx, as Luxord stood up. "Beat by a girl at your own game! Haha must be a bummer!" Demyx cried in laughter, as Luxord walked over to him. His shadow loomed over Demyx, and he stopped laughing hiding behind his Sitar looking up at him. "Now now!" Demyx said cowering. "Hey! Lay of dude." Lett said standing behind Luxord "Come on it was funny!". Luxord grumbled seeing she was being serious about it, and he was not about to argue with her. He moved on staying out of her way. "Thanks!" Demyx sighed in relief. "Don't mention it." She said, "At least you have some music sense around here." "You like it?" He said surprised "Usually its 'DEMYX STOP THAT AWFUL NOISE!'" "Nah its fine, and your cool. Laters!" Lett said, as she head on out the Grey Room having enough for the day.

Outside Bex was following the tracks in the snow, as Cakx and Parx followed behind her. "So why do you think these tracks are here?" Cakx asked the leading Berxceca. "Well I have a felling someone has been around here, and she has been spying. There where others before you, the reason why your numbers are five behind mine. They are out there somewhere, and I have a feeling I know who this one is." Bex said still following on the tracks. "An old friend?" Parx guessed. "A reason why we are all feeling these emotions, because according to Die we are not meant to be feeling them." "Yeah like that! She gives you back that part, makes being a nobody a whole lot better. That is when you can still feel, as you have no real heart to break. Even though the pain is still there you can not die from it." Bex explained to them, as her tone sadden. "And where ever Skatxre is I have a feeling she is still looking out on the new recruits, and over me and Axel where ever he is." "You will find him... I know you will." Parx said running up in front of her giving stopping her in her tracks to give her a hug. She also gained a hug of Cakx. "Thank you guys..." She said wiping a tear from her eye, as she gave a smile. "That's why we are here... I think... Well as your friends." Cakx told her. "Right." She gave a nod of her head breaking away from there hug, heading down the track stopping again, and running her hand over the prints. The two friends watched as she did, and she stood up. "A little trick Axel taught me last year during the snow fall before I was sent away to get you." She explained standing up. "I have a feeling we won't be catching them anytime soon, and besides we will freeze if we stay here any longer. We might as well help Roxas, and we will start where I could not complete my last mission, as it seems logical." They both gave a smile, as they all headed threw a portal Bex opened.

Back to the Pride lands Cakx and Parx both now lions. Parx had a more darker brownish scruff compared to the rest of her, and at the end of her tail, along with all four paws like socks. Cakx was a more grayish color with a jet black mane along with one paw, and tail tip to match. They both stumbled around trying to get use to four paws. Bex's bandages where now visible, as blood still was stained in her fur. A scratch across her nose, and a cut healing nice on a hind leg reaching from top to bottom on her lower leg. She stared across the Pride lands. "What are they from?" Parx asked shocked at the bandages just getting use to the four legs. "From trusting someone that should not be trusted, but I had no choice anyway." She said still gazing across the lands. She was not sure what Axel's lion forum was like, as a lot had happened, and some of her memories where gone from the machine. "Marluxia?" Cakx asked just use to his as well. She turned around to them both giving them a nod. "So if we are in Pride lands and its this void of life." Cakx said looking around. "Simba is not yet on the throne if I am right?" Bex gave him a nod again. "Come on lets have a look around." They looked over the place, as they split different ways to check different places. Cakx took the elephant graveyard, Parx took Pride Rock, and Bex took the jungle and oasis.

Bex entered that of the jungle, as heartless appeared around her. She could not use her weapon here, so she had to use tooth and claw to fight. Getting threw the heartless was a hard job, but eventually they where all gone. She was then pounced upon, as the two rolled threw the forest growling. She was pinned agiest the ground looking up to see a red colored lion like her, with a bright mane spiked in various places with the same color tear drops under his eyes. "You seem familiar!" She said stopping her growling, as she looked at the lions emerald eyes. "I should!" He said with a grin getting of her, as she rolled from her back standing back up. "AXEL!" She said unable to contain the name, as she ran her muzzle threw his mane. Axel gave her a lions hug. "Where have..." She started. "I was away looking for something." He said answering her question before she could finish. She stepped back from him, as she looked down with a sad glance. "What has happened?" He asked concerned seeing the stitches down her side, and various other injuries. "Stampede." She told him in a sad tone. "I thought you left!" "Would I really leave you?" He said giving her a nuzzle, as she turned from him heading into the Oasis. "It was Marluxia's doing wasn't it, for both!" "Both of what?" She sighed slumping on the cliffs edge in the grass. "No one told you!" He said standing behind her with a concern voice. "He should have done, and he should have been looking after you. I argued so much agiest it, as I knew he would try it again, but Saix tried reassuring me he wouldn't." "So what was this thing?" She asked him, as he lied down beside her. "I had to go after the person's footprints you saw in the snow, and you where right about are friend." He said giving her a smile trying to cheer her up, as she gave a short one still looking over the horizon of the now setting sun of the Pride lands head upon her paws. "I failed to find her." "No... She does not want to be found, and you know that as much as I." She told him. "Why did you not say something when you where spying upon us?" "You where gone so quick before I could." He told her, as she raised her head he place his over her paws looking up with the best cute eyes he could. She shook her head in disbelieve, but with a smile placed her head upon his soft mane.

"So this is where she has gone!" Cakx said quietly with a smile, as Parx gave a smile. "Awww its so sweet, and it seems Axel is back." Parx said. "Seems so." Cakx said, as he gave a quick look back from a noise behind them. Parx followed his gaze "What is it?" She asked him. "You two had best come out!" They both turned there heads to see Axel gazing at them, as his rested over the sleeping Berxceca. They stepped out the brushes. "How did you know?" Cakx said, as a grin came across Axel's face. "Well its natural for me, and you where making rather a lot of noise." He told them. "We where just..." Parx started to explain. "Safe it. I know you came looking for Bex, and yeah I agree we best start heading back." Axel said, as he lifted his head giving Bex a nudge. She opened her eyes slow, and lifted her head. "Huh?" She said clearing her mind. "Come on sweet where heading back." He helped her up to her feet, as he summoned a portal. Parx and Cakx where the first ones threw, as Cakx turned before disappearing threw the corridor. "Don't take to long now!" he grinned and sniggered before disappearing threw the corridor. Bex and Axel smiled at one another, as Bex licked Axel up the side of his face before they headed back.

They all arrived back within the Grey room, as Saix was stood there as if expecting them. Both Axel and Berxceca gave a gulp about the look he had on his face, as though he was not glad to see that they where seen together. Rather to the fact as if they still where not allowed. "Tomorrow night is the masquerade." He sighed. "As every year! This time it will be held at Beast's Castle." He sundered off, as the nobodies looked at one another. "So another day off?" Cakx asked. "Yeah, even nobodies celebrate Christmas, even though we can not afford gifts. So Saix intends on setting up this party like thing. I guess its like his way of showing he cares without actually showing it." Axel told them. "Either way I guess I will be seeing you all tomorrow night then! Come on Bex." He placed his arms over Bex's shoulder, as he walked her back to her room. "Good night my Berxceca, I will be seeing you tomorrow night since I have have things to do in the morning." He told her, as he took one of her one of her hands, placing something within it then placing the other hand on top of it. "For you and your friends tomorrow." "Axel..." She said, as Axel felt as though she was about to protest something he cut her off with a kiss. Before drawing off he swept some hair around her ear, "Sleep well." He whispered in her ear before walking of down the corridor. "You too..." She said watching him go.

Meanwhile Cakx walked Parx back to her room. "Night Parxsai." Cakx said giving her a hug. "See you in the morning?" "Yeah defo." She said hugging him back. "Night, see you in the morning. I will meet you in the kitchen." "Ok." He said releasing her from the hug, as Parxsai walked into her room closing her door behind. Cakx walked down the white corridor, and at one of the crossings of corridors he saw Marluxia walk past with a girl around Cakx age. She was dressed in a white dress with white hair. Cakx watched as they walked past, and not far behind was what seemed like a furious Axel. He edged his way to the corner hiding behind it to hear in. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" The furious red head pinned the rather nervous flower boy agiest the wall. "Orders hey!" He tried getting his way out. "Not my fault she turned out a hopeless fighter." Axel's grip got tighter on his throut. "Calm down!" Marluxia struggled on the urge of choking. "You went to far! You could have killed her this time! Your revenge is getting out of control. Don't you think she has suffered enough from you." Axel growled. "So what's this? Can't she stand up for herself? Oh that's right she choices not too, and my job was to make sure she does fight. I think that turned out well." He grinned as he saw Axel's face madden. "I swear Marluxia if it was not for Xemnas and Saix I would have killed you long before now for the misery you cause my friends." He snarled before dropping him to the ground. The girl had stood there watching the whole time completely ignored by Axel, as she turned down the corridor seeing the approaching Saix. Marluxia grinned at Axel again. "To your room Axel! Otherwise I will ban you from tomorrow, as we have already dealt with Marluxia." Saix told him. "Whatever happened Isa?" He asked him calming down a bit, as he saw the glint in Saix's eyes. He turned heading back to his room, as Cakxj carried on to his.


End file.
